Un adiós
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: No UA. One-Shot. OTP. IC. ¿Qué se siente perder al amor de tu vida en tus brazos?, ¿segurirías hasta la muerte a esa persona? [Advertencia: Fic de prueba con demasiado drama.]


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta mi original historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**_Un adiós._**

_Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla._

Siempre había sido una debilidad, siempre lo había visto como algo no digno para él. El llorar significaba que era un débil, vulnerable; al que todos podían aplastar y burlarse sin compasión alguna cuando se les diera la gana. Pero en ese momento le importaba un comino, eso era una tontería. El caso era que la tenía allí, en sus brazos, sin poder creer aun que luego de treinta y cinco años ella estuviera con él, amándolo como si del ser más puro se tratara, tan puro como lo era ella. Sintió la aun cálida mano posarse en su rostro, suave como el terciopelo, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y ladeó un poco la cara dando a entender que le era grato.

—Te amo.

Sonó como un susurro, suave, más que el viento y la seda, más dulce que la miel y más sincero que el agua de un manantial. Fue mágico. El sonido de la leña romperse en el fuego era lo único que irrumpía el silencio de esa sorda noche. Era tranquilo, nadie hacía ruido, no había espectros merodeando, no había bebés que lloraran, no había viento que moviera árboles, casas o cualquier otra cosa, no había nada. Los únicos que mantenían una conversación de pocas palabras en una cabaña eran ellos, irrumpiendo el silencio de la noche y la claridad de la luna, claridad que se colaba entre las ventanas a pesar de estar cubiertas.

—Perdóname.

Pudo sentir el dolor propio de sus palabras. La apretó contra su cuerpo como si con ello tratara de no dejarla ir a ningún lado, le parecía mentira, le parecía mentira que ella estuviera en su brazos, que fuera su mujer, su amiga, su apoyo y lo que más amaba en el mundo, más que a su propia existencia porque definitivamente su existencia radicaba en ella. Independientemente de todo y de todos los demás, era ella la que impulsaba el que pudiera seguir viviendo. La había esperado tres años, para luego compartir con ella el dolor y la alegría de poder amar sin medida a una persona, que será tu compañera de toda la vida.

_No evitó sollozar._

Se sentía estúpido, inútil, desgraciado. Todo en demasía era su culpa aunque ella lo negara profundamente. La abrazó más y sintió como ella se removió sonriendo cual niña, cual hermosa niña que le había robado el corazón sin opción a réplicas o a preguntas. Solo sucedió, solo posó sus orbes doradas en las achocolatadas y su terco corazón quedó prendado ante ella, como si de una hipnotizadora se tratara. ¿Por qué?, todavía se preguntaba por qué había pasado eso, ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta con él?, el solo hecho de tenerla era una bendición sí, pero…

_¿Acaso el tenerla podía ser un sueño?, era demasiado fantástico._

Sentía tener más de lo que merecía y merecía más de lo que tenía, era todo confuso, excepto su mirada, aquella mirada chocolate que jamás olvidaría, aquella que estaba posada en ese instante sobre la de él, aquella que le estaba quitando la vida…porque su color desaparecía. Tembló. Todo su cuerpo tembló y la impotencia empezaba a dominarlo y no la movía de su lugar, solo la miraba, con intensidad, tratando de no explotar en un llanto amargo que amenazaba con salir, y derrumbar toda la fuerza que había logrado en esos minutos que la mirada de su mujer le brindó fuerzas para seguir adelante, sin descansar.

_Ahora no importaba._

Era nulo, estúpido y desgarrador. Ella seguía mirándolo y le sonrió. Se seguía culpando, todo era su culpa, a pesar de que corrió tres días, no fue suficiente, a pesar de que usó toda su energía, no fue malditamente suficiente, no fue lo que él deseaba, ¡maldita sea!, no fue lo que ella necesitaba. Pero jamás se perdonaría eso, el haberla visto sufrir, jamás se perdonaría, aunque en ese momento ella estuviese alegre entre sus brazos respirando su mismo aire, aunque su corazón siga latiendo con fuerza. Le sobó la mejilla, fue un viaje largo, lento y suave por la blanca mejilla frágil de aquella hermosa y algo madura sacerdotiza.

—No fue tu culpa…InuYasha.

Volvió a temblar y esta vez la abrazó. Con cuidado se hundió en su cuello aspirando el dulce aroma a duraznos que despedía su esposa desde el primer momento en el que la había visto. Se arrepentía, se arrepentía en demasía por haberla tratado de esa manera tan estúpida en la que lo había hecho desde que la vió, las veces que había preferido el ver a la sacerdotiza Kikyô, rompiéndole el corazón innumerables veces, y en todas esas veces; ella solía mantenerse tranquila, tratando de estar ajena al dolor de sentir que su amor no era correspondido, que tal vez él preferiría a su antiguo amor en vez de a ella, ella que pudo llegar a darle tanto.

_No pudo haber sido más idiota._

Sí, sí, había amado y perdido a Kikyô en sus brazos, pero tal vez todo lo que ella pudo haberle hecho sentir; bueno y malo, jamás se compararía con lo que Kagome le ofreció, alegrías, tristezas y demás. Hacía ya muchos años, por razones que él no quería recordar, la anciana Kaede, Sango, Miroku, sus hijos y Shippô se habían ido. Rin había desaparecido junto con su medio hermano, y de Kôga y su esposa; jamás supo algo. De una manera triste sí, lo único que le reconfortaba era saber que ella estaba aún allí, a pesar de que él seguía siendo un hanjū y ella una débil humana, su amada humana. No…no podía amarla más.

—No, Kagome, es mi culpa —quiso liberar lágrimas, pero no lo hizo—, fui un estúpido, un lento, si tal vez yo hubiera llegado antes tú…soy un miserable…

—No sigas. —Le paró ella y lo miró—, era inevitable InuYasha —volvió a sonreírle—, por el bien de nuestra aldea. —Se sintió dichosa al saber que ese era su deber.

—¡¿Y qué diablos me importa a mí la aldea?! —Gritó desesperado y con los ojos cristalizados. El silencio de la noche se rompió gracias a esa exclamación, tan llena de dolor, tan llena de desgarro que la noche quiso seguir silenciosa y no inmutarse. Kagome lo miró paciente, como siempre lo había sido para él—. La aldea no me va a besar, no me a apoyar, no me va decir te amo Kagome —seguía mirándola con desesperación—, porque simplemente los humanos no me aman y la única que lo hace…eres tú. —Terminó por decirle mientras se escondía nuevamente en los azabaches y largos cabellos perfumados.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Lo amaba más que a su propia vida.

Lo miró y capturó la mejilla de su esposo, la acarició con tanto cariño que a InuYasha le pareció una broma, una dulce y cariñosa broma que le removió el alma. Solo le dio otra tierna sonrisa, acarició con su dedo pulgar los labios entreabiertos de su marido, los acarició con ternura y despacio. InuYasha no evitó dar un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos, volviendo a disfrutar de la caricia tan sutil de su amada. Kagome fue lento, despacio acercó sus labios hasta los de su cónyuge y los rosó, con tanta delicadeza que InuYasha pensó que fue el viento, hasta que pudo sentir la cálida boca de Kagome invadir sus labios entreabiertos esperando por aquella caricia . Y fue como la primera vez, fue despacio y sutil, sin morbo ni pasión, solo había amor.

_Y así como empezó, terminó: lento._

Las lágrimas de la azabache se removieron, se removieron al sentir aquella pulsación en su vientre. Vio como InuYasha la miraba con desesperación, pero la escondía bajo el anhelo, un anhelo que se le empezaba a hacer mortal. El ambarino supo en ese momento que definitivamente jamás había podido sentir tantas ganas de matar a un engendro monstruo, a un enclenque yôkai que no hizo nada más que traerle desgracias. Trató de curarla, mas el veneno que su esposa absorbía dia a día, requería de la sanación especial de una sacerdotiza de la aldea vecina que quedaba a un día y medio de aquel lugar. Jamás quiso obligar a alguien de aquella manera a negar algo, tanto como lo había hecho con aquella miko que profesaba sanar a su mujer; todavía recordaba qué había sentido cuando miró los ojos azules de esa anciana tristes y aquellos marchitos labios que le dijeron:

_Ya es demasiado tarde._

Abrazó nuevamente a Kagome con posesividad, como si su vida dependiera de ello, o como si con eso iba a lograr la inevitable partida de la mujer de su vida. La sacerdotiza sintió nuevamente la pulsación, le quedaban muy pocos segundos, lo sabía. Su llanto afloró ante su destino.

—Estés donde estés…InuYasha —le dijo con aquella voz suave que tanto amaba—, recuerda que siempre te estaré esperando —las lágrimas sigilosas escaparon traviesas por las pálidas mejillas—, y nunca dejaré de amarte InuYasha. —Le habló con la voz quebrada. Las fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

—¡No, no lo acepto! —Gritó apretándola contra él. ¡No, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ella se fuera de su lado!

—Es tarde —susurró— ya, déjame ir…

—¡No Kagome!

—¡Basta! —Exclamo de verdad con las pocas fuerzas.

InuYasha la miró con las lágrimas rodando como cascadas, como si no las pudiera detener. La miró con intensidad. Le agarró la mano, con fuerza, como si le hiciera un juramento.

—Te amo.

Por primera vez en la vida, se lo dijo. Sonó tan suave y tan sincero para Kagome que sus lágrimas viajaron esta vez de pura felicidad y no pudo evitar sonreír. Apretó su mano con la de su marido con mucha fuerza, tanta que InuYasha pensó que tal vez Kagome se recuperaría, que tal vez ella…

_Ahora se cambiaban los papeles._

—Perdóname.

En un segundo, sintió el cuerpo de su mujer relajarse completamente y su mano se rodó del agarre, dejándolo totalmente estático, en la nada. Comenzó a negar, inevitablemente dejó de escuchar el latido del corazón de su mujer, dejó de sentir su respiración y dejó de sentirse acompañado. Tembló. Quiso gritar, quiso gritar desgarradoramente, pero la noche era tan silenciosa…que daba pena irrumpirla con el dolor que amenazaba con desgarrarle el alma.

_Ella había muerto._

**_Tienes que saber, que es lo último que pido, que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos, no me queda mucho…tiempo a mí, favor…_**

Ya nada más importaba. Lloró, ¿horas?, ¿días?, siglos quizás, solo supo que cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con el cuerpo inerte, rígido y helado de quién había sido su amada esposa. Solo supo que el amanecer lo sorprendería junto a ella. Y la dejó suavemente en el piso, como si de una porcelana fina se tratara, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Como si su vida se iba en ello.

Miró su espada y sonrió de manera amarga; esa que había sido la salvadora de su vida en varias veces y la que sellaba su sangre salvaje, ahora sería símbolo de otra vida. Caminó hasta ella y la agarró, miró hacia la ventana y la puerta de en frente y entonces las abrió; volvió a su mujer y la miró por última vez, _en esa vida._ Se acostó de manera delicada a su lado y desvainó a "Colmillo de Acero", la alzó a la altura de su pecho y la agarró con fuerza moviendo sus dedos a un alternado compás, no era miedo, era espera.

_Nació el sol._

Fue sordo, frío y sin sentimientos, fue tétrico y a la vez reconfortador, no hubo dolor…El cuerpo de InuYasha yacía inerte con una espada atravesada en el corazón junto con el de su esposa, a la cual le tomaba de la mano.

_Una claridad lo cegó._

Se impresionó de sobre manera, logró divisar figuras a lo lejos, eran… ¡Sango, Miroku, sus hijos, Shippô y Kaede!, se removió y sintió su cuerpo pesado; abrió bien los ojos y entonces una delicada figura lo impactó, estaba rígida, mirándolo con lágrimas, casi con decepción. Se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo más liviano, la sorpresa lo invadió de manera abrupta e inesperada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Inquirió llorando. La mezcla de asombro y felicidad comenzaban a confundirla. Se acercó a él, lo tomó por las ropas y lo sacudió hundiendo la cara en su pecho—. ¡Eres un tonto! —Le insultó—, ¡no debiste hacer eso!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Por qué acabaste con tu vida?!

La agarró por los hombros pensando que era mentira que la tenía allí, tocándolo. La tiró nuevamente y temblando la abrazó, con fuerza, reviviendo aquellas lágrimas que había derramado cuando la sintió irse en sus brazos, pero estas ya de felicidad. La apretó casi con desespero, estuvo así; siglos dedujo él, pero no importaba, no importaba ya que ahora estaría con ella para siempre. La agarró por la barbilla y entonces observó sus facciones casi perfectas, volviendo a tener la tierna cara de la colegiala de hacía muchos años, de cuando lo enamoró. Miró directamente sus ojos chocolates reviviendo ese nerviosismo y alegría que le causaban y le respondió:

—Porque mi vida eres tú…

_La besó._

No hizo falta más, ni te amo, ni cualquier muestra ridícula que le demostrara que la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma, que era el hanjū más feliz de toda la existencia por el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado, que sin ella simplemente la palabra "vida" no tenía lógica ni sentido, que ya había pasado el dolor de no verla solo tres años, y que por nada del universo soportaría no verla dentro de todos los siglos que le restarían de solitaria vida. No hizo falta hacerle saber que tendría toda una eternidad para reencontrarse con sus amigos, pero que esa eternidad la iba a compartir con ella, simplemente con ella.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Debo decirlo, estoy contenta con mi trabajo. ¡Joder!, es el primer fic que hago en donde mi amada Kagome (amo a este personaje con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y a la pareja de la misma manera), muere de una manera tan triste. (¿Qué persona muere de muere de manera feliz?)**

**Osea, la verdad este es un fic de prueba, quiero saber qué tan IC soy, (?), ¿lo notaron niñas?, ¿usé bien el IC?, ¿se merece tener esas iniciales en mi Summary?, no sé, la verdad es que tengo la mera necesidad de que toquen ese punto, es muy importante para mí.**

**De igual manera, espero sus opiniones niñas bellas, gracias por leer. Las amo.**

**Un saludo.**


End file.
